Age of Innocence
by xOxSamantha
Summary: A rape victimmurder witness ends up at the Las Vegas Crime Lab after escaping her captors, and falls into the arms of Greg Sanders. Can she find it in herself to trust men again, will her kidnappers go to jail, can she deal with her grief?
1. Chapter 1

The Age of Innocence

**Chapter 1**

Emmy moaned as she smacked her head against the wall behind her. "God help me," she begged as she struggled against the handcuffs that held her hands above her head. She was literally sobbing in pain and fear when the left cuff popped open, causing Emmy's eyes to dilate and her mouth widen. She slowly brought her hands down to admire their state below her chest. Emmy gasped as a wayward branch hit the small window in the basement and a wide smile soon spread across her face.

She faced the girls hanging in front her and blew a kiss at them before jumping and running to the window to climb through it. She pulled herself up off the ground and through the window, amazed that she still had the strength to haul her body weight off the ground.

Emmy crawled through the dirt until she had pulled her entire body through the small window, careful not to make a sound. She immediately started running to the nearest police station, without quite knowing where she was. Emmy sprinted through what looked like a normal neighborhood trying to notice her surroundings like her step-father had taught her, until she saw the bright lights of her home town. Seeing the Las Vegas strip lit up after thinking she was never going to see it again gave her the energy she needed to keep running until she could see what she recognized as a crime scene van in front of a large building. Emmy saw a young blonde man getting out of it and instantly sped up toward him and started screaming to get his attention.

"HEY! HEY! HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP ME!" She yelled as came closer and closer to the building. The young man turned around at the small girl's pleas, and ran up to her as she came into his view. When he finally reached her, he could see her many abrasions on her head and arms. Her clothes were ripped almost to shreds, her hair was a ragged mess, and her face looked like it had been the target of batting practice for the Mets.

"Miss, Miss, calm down. Come on, calm down. What's wrong?" The blonde asked the girl he was holding out in front oh him.

"Help… Please… Kidnapped… Murderers… PLEASE HELP!" The young girl collapsed into her savior's chest, sobbing uncontrollably while trying to catch her breath, dragging him down with her.

"Miss, come on, calm down. It's ok, you're going to be ok. It's alright. Come on, calm down. Shh, it's alright now. You're ok." He said stroking her bloodstained hair trying to soothe the crying girl who seemed vaguely familiar to him. "Sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" He asked gently. Emmy nodded.

"Emmy… Emmeline… Alex-Alexander," she said before passing out in his arms. The young man's eyes widened at the name. Emmy Alexander. He and his team had been searching for her and six other girls for almost seven weeks. He looked around the parking lot for anyone who might be able to help him with the teenaged girl in his arms. He spotted a car he recognized pulling into a parking space.

"SARA!" He yelled as a young woman got out of the car. The woman looked around for the source of the voice that had called her name. "SARA!" he called again. "OVER HERE!" Sara looked over at the young blonde man and ran in his direction and stopped at his feet.

"Greg, what's wrong? Who's this?" She asked bending down to the two people on the pavement below her.

"You'll never believe it, Emmy Alexander." Sara's eyes widened.

"I'll get Grissom," she said. Greg nodded as she ran into the building to get her supervisor.

"It's ok Emmy, it's alright," Greg kept reassuring the girl and smoothing her hair even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. "It's gonna be ok now."


	2. Chapter 2

TAOI Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three hours, two ambulances, and one set of sobbing parent's later, Emmy was in the local police building waiting to be interviewed. She jumped when a large middle-aged man slammed the door to the interrogation room.

"Sorry," he apologized to the girl who just nodded and wrapped the blanket the cops had given her tighter around herself. "I'm Detective Brass," the man introduced himself holding out his hand for her to shake. Emmy looked at his hand for a moment before making eye contact with him and shaking her head no. He nodded in understanding. "And this is CSI Sanders. I believe the two of you have met." Captain Brass said pointing to Greg who offered a small smile and a wave. Emmy gave a half-hearted smile back but sighed tiredly.

"Look, I know you have a job, and I want to help all that I can, and I will. However you need me, I'm here. But I'm exhausted and I want to get this over with. So please, can we get started?" The detective nodded.

"Please state your name and age for the record." Greg said, turning on the tape recorder in the middle of the table. Emmy took a deep breath.

"Emmeline Ryenne Alexander. 16."

"And the crime you're reporting." Brass said before Greg could ask.

"The rapes, murders, and kidnappings of Stacie Peters, 17; Shaena Garber, 21; Chelsea Andrews, 17; Aimee Dennet, 19; Elizabeth Daly, 18; and Caitlyn Dorado, 20. And the rape and attempted murder of myself, Emmeline Alexander, 16."

"Um, h-how did it happen?" Greg nervously asked the small girl. Emmy swallowed.

"Stacie and I were at the mall, shopping…"

Emmy gasped as she spotted a dress she knew she had to have. "Stace! Come here, you gotta see this!" She waved the other girl over to the window she was looking at. Stacie smiled and rolled her eyes at her younger friend.

"What?" She said as she approached the store. Emmy grabbed her arm and pointed at a black mini dress with pick trim around the waist and neckline, and pink lace slip sewn into the bottom. Stacie smiled. "It's pretty Em, how much is it?" Emmy frowned.

"Well I don't know, I can't see the price tag from here."

"Uh huh, but look what store it's in." Stacie pointed at the sign above their heads.

"Oh," Emmy sighed, defeated. Gucci. She could never afford that. "Yeah, never mind." Stacie smiled sadly and threw her arm around her pouting friend.

"Hey there now, it's ok. They'll be making affordable knock-offs in a weeks time." Emmy smiled a little.

"Yeah…" She started to agree before she was cut off by a tall blonde man.

"That's a very beautiful dress in that window." He pointed to the one Emmy was pining over. The girls nodded slowly in distrust and agreement.

"I'm sure it would look better on the two of you." Stacie scoffed taking her arm away from it's place on Emmy's shoulder and placing her hand on her hip.

"As if we have the money for it." The blonde man grinned.

"That's where I come in." Emmy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm Andrew Thompson. I'm a talent agent." He said sticking his hand out to shake. Emmy's face brightened as she laughed at him.

"Ok pervert, we have to go." She said grabbing Stacie by the arm and pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Em, wait. He could be telling the truth." Stacie said to her younger friend. Emmy gave her a strange look.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England." Stacie smiled and curtsied.

"How do you do your highness?" Emmy rolled her eyes.

"He's lying."

"He said two words to us! How can you tell he's lying from two words? You can't even lie in two words!"

"I'm tall."

"Ok except you, you can lie in two words." Stacie pouted at her friend. "Please Emmy; let's just see what he has to say." Emmy gave her a look.

"That's it? Just let him talk?" Stacie smiled and nodded. "And if he's a huge creep?"

"Then we leave. Just like that." Emmy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if we end up in locked up in some warehouse with other "model," this was your idea.

"So you went back to talk to him." Captain Brass asked. Emmy nodded.

"Yes. But he wasn't there, so Stacie suggested that we go look for him in the parking lot. I said to forget about it but she said no and dragged me around the parking lot until we couldn't find him. I had almost convinced her to give up when another man asked us if we were looking for Andrew. Stacie said yes and he introduced himself as an associate of Andrew's. Jimmy Anderson. Um, he was tall. About 6'2" maybe. Black, bald. He was wearing a nice suit. It looked expensive. Um anyway he said Andrew was over by their car and I didn't want to follow him but Stacie pulled me with her. He told us to wait behind the car, that he'd get Andrew. Uh, we waited for about five minutes and I was about to suggest to Stacie that we leave but a hand covered my mouth and shoved me into the car. Andrew had Stacie. Jimmy had me. They pushed Stacie in after me and then tied us both up. Then they covered our mouths and noses with some sort of cloth until we passed out. Next thing I knew, we were in a basement handcuffed to a pipe." Greg gulped.

"Uh, what kind of car was it?" He asked. Emmy shook her head.

"Some kind of van. A white one with an empty back. I don't know the make." She shrugged apologetically.

Captain Brass nodded understandingly as Greg took notes on Emmy's description. "What happened next?" Emmy's eyes welled up with tears as she remembered.

A/N THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Wow I didn't expect to get that many actually! Sorry there isn't much Greg in this chapter,but there probably won't be in the next chapter either. Please review again and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
